Eds Double Feature
by Ed Stone
Summary: Two Fanfics, To the Eds-treme: Eds Skateboard! Double D to 3-D: Double D becomes 3-D! Not to copy Double D's Hat or 2-D Forever!
1. To The EdsTreme

To The EDs-treme!  
By: D.Stone  
  
(Note: Hi, this is D.Stone and this fanfic continues from the beginning of How Many Eds to Enter A Contest when Eddy was creating a skate park scam)  
  
One day in the cul-de-sac, after his grounding, Eddy still tries to create a halfpipe scam, Double-D is figure out the angles, and Ed wasn't thinking anything. (Sorry about the repeat sentence) "Eddy after everything that happened, the plans are complete," announced Double-D "Yes, now we can get the cul-de-sac to ride our "2003 X-games halfpipe"," exclaimed Eddy. At that every moment Kevin and Nazz passed by. "So Nazz, are you in to guys that ride bikes?" asked Kevin "Yeah, kind of, but I really like guys that skateboard," responded Nazz. "Did you hear that!" announced Eddy, "Nazz thinks that guys that skateboard rule!" "Well, that fits perfectly in your project, doesn't it?" asked Double-D. "Yes, it does (Eddy dreaming of cash and Nazz)" dreaming Eddy. "Hey guys, let's start skateboarding." announced Eddy.  
"Whoa, too much air, too much AIRRRRRRRRRR!(Eddy hits the halfpipe)" screamed Eddy. "You know this isn't going to work." announced Double-D, "I have created special boards that gives 3 basic moves (Board Spin, 1080, and KooKoo) and you have three signature moves (Finger Board, Board Smack, and Vomit Board) , I have (Rock n' Roll, Atomic Wedgie ,and Kung Fu), and Ed has (Pull-up pants, D.J., 900 Flip)." "Lets all be pros at skateboarding." announced Eddy.  
"(Microphone voice) Kids of the cul-de-sac, come over to our brand new 2003 X-games halfpipe (reveling halfpipe), and we the Eds will personally test this halfpipe with our pro moves!" announced Eddy. "Awesome!" announced Nazz. First, Ed was up, and he did his moves with lots of bails on the halfpipe, then Double-D scored a 100,000 points with Nazz, then Eddy is up. "I will be the best skater around!" announced Eddy. He started out good and caught one of Double-D's jet packs and scored 150,000 points. "Eddy rules!" announced Nazz. "How could Dorky be so good at skateboarding!" shouted Kevin. Just as his run was over, the whole halfpipe was destroyed. "What HAPPENED! (Eddy slams into the street). "Eddy, you pushed the halfpipe to its full content." exclaimed Double D. "Quiet while I think of another scam" announced Eddy.  
  
The Ed 


	2. Double D to 3D

Double D to 3-D  
  
(Note: D.Stone again, this I warn you, this fanfic is my FIRST "Under Double D's Hat" story. So be prepared for what I thinks that happens when Double D's hat is removed and extreme caution because it is about to rock n  
roll on a skateboard. Also, prepare for a song called Double D to 3- D)  
  
After the skate park scam, Ed was thinking about chickens, Double-D was explaining to Eddy, "I told you that if you did ten moves or more the half pipe would collapse," explained Double D. "Ya, ya, ya, now Double D out of curiosity, what is under your hat?" asked Eddy. "Well I can not show you because" stumbling Double D. Too late, Eddy rammed his hat off his head. Then a circle of wind was around Double D. "I am 3-D!" announced Double D. "What happen to Double D?" asked Ed. "I have no idea, Ed," responded Eddy.  
Then, a taller figure came out of the tornado and he had spiked hair, a  
Tony Hawk T-Shirt, and a guitar that is a skateboard. "Who is that?" announced Ed and Eddy. "He looks like my brother," exclaimed Eddy. "I am 3- D an evolved form of your friend Edd," announced 3-D. "You mean Double D?"  
asked Ed. "How did Double, ahem Edd get this look?" asked Eddy. "A  
reasoning yes, I will tell you in a song that I wrote," announced 3-D.  
  
(See Double D to 3-D, the song)  
  
"So did that explained a lot?" asked 3-D "Nazz fell for Double D?" asked  
Eddy. "3-D was in relationship with Nazz," responded 3-D, "One thing is that you must not mention is that I can be this way forever but in seven days I stay this way no matter what," "Fine 3-D," announced Eddy. Six days later "No way, 3-D is back from California!" announced Nazz. "What is so  
good about," exclaimed Kevin. "Complete your sentence," asked 3- D. "a, dork, that, can, skateboard?" replied Kevin. "Is that so, boy who wants my  
girl," announced 3-D, "well then a duel of skateboarding is at hand,"  
"What?!" exclaimed Kevin. "You know I do not think I should do this,"  
announced Kevin. You have no other choice," exclaimed 3-D. Kevin was up first and they are playing in the Cul-de-sac. They are playing H-O-R- S-E except it is D-O-R-K. Kevin was not too bad at skating and he put down a 20,000 combo. 3-D was on fire doing a 360 Varial McTwist to a Handstand 50- 50 to a 360 Fingerflip to Kickflip and manual to do it again 3x. He also  
does it again until the last one. Then 3-D does tricks called flatland  
tricks like Pogo and Wrap Around. "Whoa," announced Kevin. "You lose, DORK!" announced 3-D. "3-D just called Kevin a dork," announced Eddy, "I think it is time to scam, a skateboarding course so the kids can challenge 3-D, but first we need Double D," "But Eddy, Double D is not here anymore,"  
exclaimed Ed. "We need Double D," Ten seconds till midnight "The transformation is almost complete," announced 3-D. "We have to stop him!" shouted Eddy. "Too late, fools," announced 3-D. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, "Eat music, 3-D!" shouted Eddy. Eddy has Double D's skateboard and use it  
to do Rock n Roll to 3-D. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed 3-D. Their lay  
Double D and a mysterious Nintendo Game cube.  
  
The Ed 


	3. Double D to 3D

Double D to 3-D  
  
Written by D.Stone  
  
Skateboarding around, the whole street  
I was the smartest kid  
Knew everything  
I even memorized  
The periodic table of elements  
Chorus:  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3  
Double D to 3-D  
Then for my birthday  
My father gave to me  
A skateboard just for me  
As touch the skateboard  
The power came to me  
Something thing was happening  
I couldn't believe  
Repeat Chorus  
I was the coolest kid  
On the street  
I had the special clothes  
Tony Hawk T-Shirt and a spiked hairdo  
The kids like my style  
Told me I was cool  
But eventually  
Nazz fell for me  
Repeat Chorus  
I thought this was cool  
But it's not for me  
I tried to keep cool  
But too girls fell for me  
Then I found this little hat  
Put it on for me  
Then cover my secret identity  
I still have the power  
Extreme skateboarder  
And power to sing  
Double D to 3-D  
Last one standing  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Double D to 3-D  
Last one standing  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3-D  
Double D to 3  
Double D to 3-D  
  
Do not ask me where I got this song! 


End file.
